


Finally Free: Langst Fic

by NihilisticBerry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depression, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilisticBerry/pseuds/NihilisticBerry
Summary: He felt like a bother, the seventh wheel, a loser. He just didn't want to get in the way anymore. So Lance made sure he would never get in the way ever again.





	Finally Free: Langst Fic

**Author's Note:**

> **First Langst!Fic posted here. Thanks for reading!!**

Lance sat alone in his room, thinking over team Voltron’s latest mission. He was such an idiot. He almost risked the life of the entire team with his reckless actions. If he had just listened, he wouldn’t have given away Voltron’s position to the nearby Galra fleet. Maybe his brain was right, he is useless to the team. Just a stupid seventh wheel. He was just trying to help but as always, his actions almost got everyone killed.   
I’m useless. Lance thought as he laid back on his bed. The tears in his eyes began to stream down his cheeks. There’s nothing for you here. End it. Leave them before they leave you. He could. He could pack up all his belongings and quietly escape through the pods on the ship.  
Lance made plans to leave that night. After the team went to their respective rooms, he would leave. He would never put the team in danger ever again. Lance began to pack up his things and quietly stuffed the bag underneath his bed. He wiped the tears from his eyes and got back into bed.   
Why bother saying goodbye to everyone when they all hate you. They’ll be happy when you’re gone. Useless. Nothing but a waste of space. Lance continued to lay there, letting his negative thoughts take over. He didn’t cry anymore. How could he cry when there was nothing left? No one loved him. He was worthless. He wasn’t even a valuable part of the team.   
Lance got up and paced around the room. It was almost time for him to go. Where would he go? Home? Another planet? No. Why torture others with your presence any longer? Can’t you tell that they’re all tired of dealing with you? His mind was right. Why bother?   
Lance grabbed his bag from under the bed and snuck out of his room. On his way to the pods, he stopped by Keith’s room. He looked in and saw the boy quietly sleeping in bed. He’ll finally be at peace without Lance there to argue with him every day.  
“Bye, Mullet, it’s been an honor to fight by your side,” Lance said, his throat tightening, “I love you, Samurai.” He continued to the pods. This was it. He would finally give the team what they wanted. Him gone.   
Lance got into the pod and started it. He didn’t know where he was going but he was going to make sure Voltron never found him. Lance set the coordinates to the furthest thing from the team. The sun. He always wanted to be the brightest in the galaxy. What better place to be than the sun.  
The pod set its course for the sun. However, the pod never made it there. It ran out of fuel on the way, leaving Lance to float aimlessly in Space with a limited supply of oxygen. He was all alone in that pod. Floating in the mass nothingness in space until the oxygen gave out. Where he finally fell into sweet oblivion. Never to bother the team again.


End file.
